The Major Meetings
by Aki-Shi-Kitsune's
Summary: This is like the beginning to everything in The Major Disasters. You DO NOT have to read The Major Disasters before reading this, it's basically the Prequel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Aki_

Aki was walking around in the woods minding her own business. She was as tall as Sesshoumaru and wore a black outfit like his, minus the armor and weapons, unless you count teeth and claws. Her eyes were red and very creepy, no one in her family had red eyes, well, as far as she knew anyways. She walked out of the woods and onto the road, not caring what was in her way, she just plowed through it. Aki walked a little ways down the road before she heard screaming. She looked to see what was happening. Four or five demons weere ganging up on one demon. _Courage in numbers, huh?_ she thought, Aki ran over.

"What are you doing!" she asked. The demons stopped beating up the female wolf demon and turned to Aki.

"Don't interfere unless you want to die." one demon said. Aki laughed.

"Who's gonna stop me? You? I don't think so." Aki laughed. A demon extended it's claws and stabbed Aki through her stomach. Blood was slowly dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Bad idea." she said coldly.

"Please, get away from here!" the girl said.

"I'm involved now, and I'm not running from a wimpy fight!" Aki cut through the other demon's claws with her own and easily attacked them all. When everything was over Aki pulled all of the claws out of her stomach and threw them on the ground.

"Thank you. I'm Kitrika." the wolf demon said. "Or just Kit." she added.

"Aki. You could have easily taken them down." Aki added. "After all you're the heir to the throne of the North, am I wrong?" Aki asked as she pointed to Kit's symbol on her forehead.

"Yes, I am the heir." Kit said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Aki asked.

"Well, I wanted to get away for a little while to do things and see stuff, but those freaks jumped me." Kit replied.

"Why didn't you just over power them or something?" Aki asked.

"Because, I was taught to work things out through diplomacy, not violence." Kit growled.

"Well, forgive me. I'm sorry that I was taught to protect myself before getting the shit beat out of me, then trying to solve it." Aki growled back sarcastically. Kit glared at her.

"I'm going back to my home now, come with me and I shall repay you." Kit said.

"No, this is the way I'm going, not that way." Aki said, she was heading south.

"Well surely you want your reward." Kit said.

"No, I do everything I do because I can or I want to. So please, shut up." Aki said. "Oh, and don't bother following me, I don't care if you are the heir, I'll kill you." Kit glared at Aki, who didn't care.

"Fine! I shall just give it away!" Kit growled.

"Fine by me!" Aki yelled, she was almost half way down the road away from Kit.

"Gah! Will you just come and take it?"

"Nope!"

"Then I shall bring it to you! Where do you live!"

"No where, the road is my home. Have fun finding me!" Aki disappeared and Kit was standing there growling at nothing.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_Aki: There you have it! I started this one! _

_Kit: Yeah she does the odd chappies, I do the even ones. _

_Aki: Well since it's 5:00 in the morning I think I'm gonna call it a day. _

_Kit: Yeah _yawns_ same here. _

_Both: REVIEW THE STUPID THING!_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my turn! LOL This is Kitsune by the way, first off, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry to Aki, because we got into an argument over a rumor and well...ya, Aki, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you two why I was mad and I should have, but because I am an Aries (and we all know how hot-headed they-I- can be) I didn't tell you, and since we didn't see each other to much afterwards, I just wanted to say I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, with this chapter.**

**And To Everyone Else, Enjoy The Chapter.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Aki**

"She should know not to follow a wanderer."Aki said to herself, convincing herself that Kit was not following her. But her scent betrayed her, a mixture of Jasmine from some perfume, and her original scent which was Dragon's Blood. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Aki yelled as Kit walked by unphased.

"Who said I was following you? I am trying to find my way to my friends, and you just so happen to be going the way I am." Kit replied.

"Well, I'm not protectin' you." Aki said as Kit laughed.

"I know, but for now, why don't we camp together? It's getting dark out, and I make a mean Rabbit stew." Kit said with a wink, sticking her index finger in the air and laugh lightly.

"Why not, My cooking isn't so great, having something good might do ME some good. " Aki said as Kit nodded.

"Could you get some water and the rabbits. I'll make the fire and tents." Kit said as Aki nodded and went off. When she came back she had a couple pails of water, and two Rabbits. Kit was fixing the top of the tent on the far right, the tents were made by over hanging tree branches and some large leaves. a fire was in the middle of the area and Kit smiled at Aki. "Looks like you made out rather well."

"I guess. It's not much though." Aki answered.

"It will be enough to fill the two of us at least. I need some vegetables though so I will be right back, could you skin the rabbits and fill the pot with water while I am gone? Thank you." Kit replied as she went off sniffing the air. Ten minutes later she returned with some carrots, potatoes, and peas.

"I did what you asked."

"Thank you Aki."

"Whatever, when do we eat?"

"Soon." Kit answered as she cleaned the veggies and put the pot on the fire. She cut the rabbit meat up and peeled the potatoes, after she had peeled all of the veggies she put the meat in and stirred it with a wooden spoon every now and then, pulling out two bowls from a bag she handed one to Aki and kept one for herself, spooning out the stew she gave them both a spoon. Aki greedily ate her food and sighed with satisfaction.

"That is good." Aki said after her 4th helping.

"HAHA! Thank you. I thought it was very good too. The meat did not over cook this time." Kit said smiling.

"Listen, are you travelin? Or what?" Aki asked.

"Yes, I am traveling. But with friends. Why do you ask?" Kit replied.

"Well, while your looking for your friends, why don't you take up residence with me as my chef and 'care-taker'?" Aki said as Kit laughed.

"I would love to Aki-san." Kit answered as Aki smirked.

"Who ever heard of a princess agreeing to work for a wanderer?"Aki muttered.

"We must be the first." Kit answered as AKi grinned.

"I guess so. Let's get to bed now, early day tomorrow." Aki said.

"Agreed." Kit added as she put out the fire and turned in to her own tent (left), and Aki took the right one. "Good Night Aki-san."

"Night."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author's Notes:**

**Kit: Well, sorry for the REALLY short chapter but I'm tired and I dunno why so..ya, please Review.**

**Aki: ... WTH?**

**Kit: HAHA! Well, anyways, just...Review...Like I said before...see! I cna't even think up a good A/N because I'm so flippin tired!**

**Aki:...Haha. . **

**Kit: -.-'''**

**TTYL, Kitsune & Aki**


End file.
